The Past, The Present and The Jimmy
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: Moments of their present, moments of their past. It's how they got together and it's how they are now, after all the chaos. JxC.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Somebody has to be brilliant, but it ain't me, although I hoped so. Everything mentioned belongs to their respective brilliant creators!

* * *

"Neutron, come on hurry up!"

"I'm running as fast as I can, Cindy!"

"Well run faster!"

"That's not physically possible unless I'm being put in a life threatening situation which would require my body to release large doses of adrenaline to elevate my abilities!"

"Well look at it this way, Neutron, if you don't hurry up, I will personally put you in an life threatening situation, one with lots of piranhas."

"On second thought, I think I can run a bit faster."

"That's what I thought."

"Since I'm already pushing myself to my limits, you might as well tell me why in the name of Albert Einstein I'm running like I'm being tailed by Poultra?"

"Weren't you listening when I told you?"

"Well considering what we were we _doing _when you told me, I can say that I really can't remember."

"What are you implying Neutron?"

"That when you ask someone to do something with you in the middle of a make-out session, the answer will probably be yes!"

"So that means it worked?"

"Yes- No!"

"It did, didn't it?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"True."

"Now where are we going?"

"Lovely day isn't it?"

"You're avoiding the question, Vortex."

"I thought we agreed to drop the last name thing, Neutron."

"Look who's talking, Vortex."

"Shut up Neutron."

"Make me."

"Neutron!"

"What?"

"Focus!"

"On what? I have no idea where we're going!"

"We're going to the mall!"

"_What! _You made me run for _the mall? _We could have just taken the hover car!"

"That rusty old bucket of bolts? Please, I think taking our chances with exhaustion is a much safer option."

"Hey, the hover car has class!"

"Yeah, _lower _class."

"You're so lucky I like you."

"I know."

~xXx~

The circumstances in which they had gotten together were certainly not the most normal circumstances. Well normal for _them, _the normal for everyone else was practically nonexistent to these kids.

It started off like any other day, with another one of his inventions blowing up in his face.

"It worked this morning!" He had cried out in shock as his latest invention flew around the classroom in a frenzy, knocking paintings and posters off the walls.

"Really Neutron? Which morning? Tuesday morning, _1812?" _She had sneered from her spot at her desk, looking as bored as ever. He glared at her, momentarily pausing in his attempt to recapture his experiment.

"No Vortex, this morning. But I wouldn't be surprised what happened that particular day. After all, you look like you just stepped out of that century." He retaliated, looking down at her attired, which consisted of a librarian skirt, a white button blouse with a beige vest on top of it and Mary-Janes. Her hair was pulled up in its usual neat ponytail and her reading glasses lay perched on her hairline.

She gasped and fumbled around, trying to find an insult for the boy genius, "At least my head is not the size of the galaxy!" She snapped back finally, the old insult slipping out.

He looked at her like she had grown a second head, "Cindy, my head had long since become proportional with the rest of my body. Where have you been?" He asked, a little bit concerned. It was not like her to slip up in her insults with him. Even he had to admit that they were usually quite creative.

He took a closer look at her and noticed signs of weariness and fatigue. Her eyes had slight bags under them which were noticeably dark and her hair was disheveled and frizzy, only hidden by her usual ponytail. Her shoulders were slouched instead of their usual straight position and her skin was visibly paler.

"Are you feeling alright Vortex?" He asked her.

She looked at him, praying that the shock that he had might have figured it out was not evident in her eyes, "What are you talking about? Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" She snapped at him irritably.

"Because your eyes have bags, your hair is a mess, your shoulders are slouched and your skin is paler." He said, listing off every visible sign of fatigue he could find.

She scowled, "Well I'm fine!" She said lamely. He was about to respond when a crash sounded from the other side of the room and their attention was brought back to his haywire invention, which had just crashed into the model of the solar system.

He cast one last wary look at her before returning to capturing his invention. She let out a small, inaudible sigh of relief. Hopefully, he would let it go, and wouldn't ask about it again. How else was she supposed to explain that her obvious lack of sleep was because of thoughts of _him?_

~xXx~

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this. Remind me again how you convinced me to do this?"

"Oh come Vortex, it's not that bad."

"_Not bad? _I have to go and strut around on stage like an airhead, smiling like an idiot and answering questions about humanitarian efforts which I'm sure none of the other contestants even know even know what 'humanitarian' means. Probably the years of being surrounded by hairspray and perfume have gone to their heads and now they can't even spell their last name!"

"Are you being a bit harsh? I mean I remember when there was a time when_ you _would have _loved _to be in a beauty pageant. To have all those people admire you and applaud you."

"I was _ten." _

"A ten-year-old tyrant."

"Careful, don't make me punch you, Neutron."

"Like you could possibly hurt me."

"Please I have several black belts in Krav Maga, Kend-"

"There's no need to go into the list of extensive martial arts in which you have earned multiple black belts."

"You're just jealous because that list might exceed that of your list of _successful _inventions."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Admit it, you are."

"I am positive that I have many more successful inventions."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"Want me to list the ones that have _failed?"_

"Go ahead, you'll find that it is quite short."

"Well there was that can- Wait no that worked. There was that one th- Wait no, that one also worked."

"See?"

"Well fine, let's change that to inventions that blew up in your face."

"Go ahead."

"The candy, the hypno ray, the one that brought things back to life, the time machine, the ChromoArch, the mind reading phone, the f- Mmph!"

"Shut up."

"You just kissed me because I'm right."

"Remember which ones later saved your ass and became patented for millions?"

"Hmph."

~xXx~

Of course he hadn't forgotten. He _couldn't_ forget, even if he wanted to. For some reason the thought of something bothering her bugged him to ends that he thought couldn't be achieved. Why was he so worried about her?

So after receiving a week's worth of detention for causing chaos yet again in his technology class once again, he ran out of the classroom and into the busy halls of Retroville High School, looking for a certain blonde. He shoved his way through the crowd, wondering how far she could have gotten in a mere few minutes.

_She couldn't have gotten very far in this crowd though she was one of the first to leave the classroom, _he reasoned as he made his way through the crowd.

Finally after searching for fifteen minutes- he was definitely late for his next class, wait his next class was lunch, never mind- he found her seated by the old oak tree that stood tall in the courtyard behind their school. She had her head buried in a textbook, her AP Latin textbook to be exact. She had one hand resting in the book, ready to turn the page and the other was furiously taking notes on a notepad that resided next to her.

He approached her hesitantly; not exactly sure what to say- he wasn't sure why he was here in the first place-. He walked up to her and cleared his throat awkwardly, not really wanting to be the one to start up the conversation.

Her head snapped up immediately and her eyes narrowed, "What do you want, Neutron?" She asked venomously.

He shoved his hands in his pockets nervously, "I wanted to know what was bothering you." He said simply.

She looked confused, "There's nothing bothering me." She said monotone.

He rolled his eyes, "That's bullshit. You and I both know that; don't even try to deny it." He told her bluntly.

She narrowed her mouth and opened her mouth to say something snarky in response but the insult dried up on her tongue and she closed her mouth. She sighed; it was no use, lying to Jimmy. For some reason, he had grown to understand what she was thinking or feeling before she had even knew it herself.

Her shoulders slumped, "Okay so something's bothering me." She admitted, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell _you._" She replied, instantly putting her guard back up.

He sighed as well and sat down next to her, "I figured you would say that." He said, putting his backpack down in front of him.

She looked at him, confused, "Then why are you sitting here?" She asked.

He looked at her amused, "Because I'm going to sit here until you do." He told her with a quirky smile. She glared at him but didn't make any move to get away from him instead settling to returning to her book and notes. He leaned his back against the tree and stared at the sky, his expression peaceful.

"Why are you here?" She asked quietly after a while, not looking up from her book.

He turned his head to look at her, "I told you, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you."

She snapped her head up and glared at him, "I mean why do you _care? _You hate me and I hate you. You're not supposed to care if something's bothering me, you're supposed to be celebrating at the fact." She snapped at him, obviously very frustrated.

He looked at her, surprised, "What said I hated you?" He asked confused.

Now it was her turn to be surprised, "Why wouldn't you? I tease you, make fun of you and I'll admit it, sabotage you." She said blatantly.

He chuckled, "I knew I was _that _bad of an inventor." He said to himself. Cindy heard him and glared at him, "But even though you do that, you still helped me sometimes, you would help me when no one else would." He told her.

He paused and then turned to look at her fully, "You were there for _me _even though you hated me. It's true there might have been a time when I hated you, but come on we both have to admit you were pretty mean back then. But even though you were my greatest rival, you were also my greatest ally." He told her earnestly.

She blushed and looked down, "I don't know what to say, Neutron." She said laughing softly at her foolishness and but still smiling.

Out of impulse, he brought his hands to her cheeks and looked her in the eyes, green met blue and he whispered, "Don't." And with that he began to lean in. Cindy felt her breath hitch, this was her dream come true, it was her fairytale ending, everything was about to e right again.

And then Eustace attacked.

"I have returned and this time I will not fail, Jimmy Neutron, I will crush you!" He cried from his spot in his walking octopus machine. Jimmy swore and pulled away, turning to glare at Eustace.

Cindy also glared, "Every single damn time." She muttered under her breath.

~xXx~

"Screwdriver."

"Here."

"Thanks."

"You know Jimmy; we've been trying to fix your hover car for hours now. Can't we take a break?"

"No! I almost have it!"

"You said that _three _hours ago!"

"Well I was sure I had it then!"

"And what makes this time any different?"

"Because I have three more hours of work done."

"You know this is not how I planned on spending my Saturday evening."

"Well, you're welcome to leave at any moment."

"Then who will help you in your vain attempt to fix your hover car?"

"I'll call over Sheen and Carl."

"Those idiots? They couldn't tell a wrench from a screwdriver."

"Cindy they're my friends."

"So?"

"They're you're friends, too!"

"So?"

"Fine, I'll stop working on the hover car!"

"Thank you!"

"Happy now?"

"Not yet."

"Then what sho- Mm!"

~xXx~

"I hate to break up this oh-so _touching _moment, but I'm afraid it's time for Jimmy Neutron to be crushed!" Eustace cried, pushing a button on his remote. A tentacle reached out and grabbed Jimmy by the waist.

"No!" Cindy cried, wrapping her arms around his waist, trying to pull him back. Jimmy struggled to get the tentacles off but he was just pulled into Eustace's awaiting machine.

"Give him back right now, Strych!" Cindy cried at him angrily.

Eustace chuckled, "I'm afraid that can't happen! Ta-ta!" He said before turning around and stomping away, laughing maniacally.

Cindy raised an eyebrow, "What guy says 'Ta-ta'!"

* * *

**I meant for this to be a one-shot but I decided against it. Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**What's that? It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's an update! Hey everyone, I'm fasting right now and I can't eat till sunset so now that eating is off my Things To Do list, I have more time to write! Yay! For **_**you**_**. I'm going to be hungry as hell.**

**Anyway! I'd like to thank my two guest reviewers! You're reviews were very nice!**

**Dislciamer: That would be a negative, Houston, over.**

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to _India_!"

"Why not?"

"Because we have school tomorrow!"

"So? We left in the middle of school and went to Egypt once!"

"We got caught!"

"But look at the bright side, for discovering a lost tomb we got extra recess."

"Who cares about _recess_?"

"Well _you _did at the time."

"I was _ten." _

"You know, that seems like your excuse for _a lot_ of things."

"Because it's true."

"Yeah but you can't blame your age for everything. Remember that time when you refused to leave the mall even though there was an armed robbery going on?"

"I was fifteen."

"You wanted to buy a _dress." _

"In my defense it was a very pretty dress."

"You wore it _once_ and then you threw it out."

"You're not supposed to wear a dress more than once Neutron!"

"Then what's the point of getting them? It's such a waste of valuable resources!"

"Because that's- that's the point!"

"Whatever you say Vortex."

~xXx~

Cindy stood there, looking at the spot where Jimmy had just been, moments ago.

She blinked, _Was he just about to __kiss__ me? Holy crap, he was about to kiss me! Why was he about to kiss me? He hates me!_

She shook her head, _Focus Cindy; you have to get it together and save his ass. _She reprimanded herself in her mind for getting distracted and then made up her mind.

"Come on Cindy, let's go save that genius." She muttered to herself and then sprinted off school grounds and towards the Neutron's house. She reached their house in around fifteen minutes and panted as she caught her breath in front of the clubhouse. She sighed and held her eye up to the scanner.

"Identification confirmed. Welcome Cindy Vortex." The electronic voice of Vox said before the door popped open. She smiled, thankful that Jimmy had finally decided to allow girl's into the clubhouse. She went down to the lab and hopped into Jimmy's seat in front of his main computer.

She quickly typed in some commands, "Locate James Isaac Neutron." She told the computer. The computer searched for a few seconds before locating him.

"James is located at the Strych Manor." Vox replied.

Cindy rolled her eyes, "Why didn't I see that coming?" She muttered to herself. To Vox she asked, "Is it possible to get an image?" She asked.

"Affirmative Cindy." Vox replied and the screen changed, it showed Eustace strapping Jimmy to a chair.

Eustace cackled, "It finally ends Neutron!" He told him, walking over to a bin and rummaging through it.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, "And how exactly are you going to end it?" He asked him doubtfully.

"Aha!" Eustace cried, pulling out an evil-looking contraption that looked like it could definitely hurt someone, "With this evil ray of doom!" He cried, holding it out proudly.

"And what does it exactly do?" Jimmy asked him.

Eustace grinned evilly, "Oh it just tortures the subject in the most horrible way! IT will leave you begging for mercy!" He said, cackling evilly. Cindy's eyes widened, sure Eustace wasn't the smartest boy on the block- not that spot was reserved for Jimmy- but he did have a history of making a very few rare inventions that did what he said they did. This could really torture Jimmy.

"Master Eustace, it's time for lunch!" A voice called from above. Cindy let out a sigh of relief; maybe she could get there in time.

Eustace scowled, "Dammit." She muttered then he turned to Jimmy, "I guess our torture time will have to be postponed for a bit. I will be back shortly, do not move! Oh wait, you _can't." _ He said, laughing at his own terrible joke. Both Cindy and Jimmy rolled their eyes at him as he left.

"End image." Vox said and the screen shut off.

"Okay Vortex, you have maybe ten fifteen minutes to save Jimmy. Strych's invnetions look serious; you're also going to need some gadgets of your own." She said to herself. She looked around Jimmy's lab and spotted the new and improved hypno-ray.

She smiled and picked it up and strapped it to her wrist, it was no longer the bulky Frisbee glued to a bulky bottom. Jimmy had sized it down and transferred it to a small rubber wrist band. She also saw the also improved shrink ray which he had improved to look like a baseball cap for the Retroville 9's. Cindy smiled fondly at the memory of their baseball team and placed the hat on her head.

She looked around the lab, "I don't think there's anything I else I can use." She said to herself and then spotted the new bike the Jimmy had created. It was a sleek motorcycle which was currently set to have a metallic finish with a red and blue paint job.

She smiled and hopped on, quickly changing the settings on the motorcycle to have a metallic finish with a pink and black paint job now.

She shook her head, "Typical Neutron." She said and then revved up the engine. She pushed a button on the dashboard of the motorcycle and a chute opened up in the wall and Cindy pressed her foot against the gas pedal. She yelled out in joy as she shot out of the chute.

"Here I come, Jimmy!"

~xXx~

"So Cindy . . ."

"What do you want Neutron?"

"I was just wondering if . . ."

"If what?"

"If you would . . ."

"If I would _what?_ Spit it out already Neutron! I haven't got all day, I have to study for my chem test."

"Chemistry test you say? Do you need any help?"

"Well yes I do actually, could you exp- Hey wait! Don't change the subject! What were you going to ask me?"

"Oh er _that_, well it's nothing really."

"No it was something, otherwise you wouldn't be so nervous."

"Nervous? Who's nervous? Not me! Nope, I'm as cool as a cucumber!"

"Cool as a _cucumber?_ Okay that settles it, it _is _important. Come on, spit it out already."

"I swear it was nothing!"

"Neutron, tell me before I throw this book at your face."

"That's a pretty big book . . ."

"Yes it is now _tell me." _

"Oh you see it's that my dad he uh- spent his money on a- um a duck! A rare on and uh- he can't lend me any money and uh- I need some?"

"Neutron, you're pathetic at lying."

"I am not!"

"Yeah you are, you do realize that you have abundant money because of your inventions right?"

"Oh. Yeah forgot about that."

"So tell me what it is!"

"It's nothing, I tell you!"

"Tell me!"

"It's nothing! Leave me alone, woman!"

"_You're _the one who approached me."

"Well now I'm walking away!"

"Oh no you don't! Tell me what you want to now!"

"Fine! Cindy Vortex will you go to Prom with me? There I said it!"

". . ."

"Cindy? Say something."

"_That's _what you wanted to ask me!"

"I know, I understand why you wouldn't want to go with me and all."

"Neutron, I've been going out with you for more than three years! Of course I would go with you! I swear sometimes you are a moron."

"Wait so you'll go with me?"

"Of course you moron."

"You _want _to?"

"Neutron, I'm about to slap some sense into you."

"But _why? _I mean I'm not that great and a- Mm!"

"Remember why now?"

"Oh yeah now I remember now . . ."

"Idiot . . ."

"What was that?"

"I love you!"

"Uh huh _sure." _

~xXx~

She put in the address for the Strych manor and reached it in less than five minutes. She parked the motorcycle behind an over large hedge which was but to look like Eustace with a moustache. Cindy looked up at the hedge and crinkled her nose.

"Eustace with a _moustache!_ Conceited jerk." She mumbled, before skirting around the hedge and running into the shadow that the gigantic house left behind. She pressed herself to the side of the building and carefully walked along the side.

"Come on there has to be a secret entrance somewhere!" She muttered to herself, groping around blindly with her hands, looking for misplaced brick or an unusual edge along the wall. Finally her hand found a brick that was pushed slightly outward.

"Aha!" She cried to herself and pushed the brick down. Suddenly the wall she was standing against turned around and she found herself inside the mansion.

She smirked to herself, "Perfect." She walked forward, looking for some kind of passage to where Jimmy was held. She suddenly stopped in her tracks.

'_Dammit, I don't even know which room Jimmy is held in! I should have checked!'_ She shouted in her mind. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She looked around; the hall she was in was a long hall with dozens of doors on either side.

'_Well this is just great. Just freaking great'_ she thought to herself bitterly, '_How in the world am I supposed to find him in here?'_ She thought a bit hopelessly.

"Dammit!" A voice cried from one of the doors. Cindy's ears perked up.

'_That's right! Eustace didn't cover Jimmy's mouth! I can listen for him!'_ She thought smiling victoriously. She began to listen carefully but Jimmy didn't speak again. She bit her lip, how was she supposed to find him if he didn't speak? She couldn't speak up because surely there was some sort of security. She looked around for a camera or something but all she saw a portrait of Eustace. She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.

'_Or maybe he's too confident to use security' _She thought. She let out a breath, _'I have to risk it.'_ She decided.

"Jimmy, where are you?" She called out tentatively.

"Cindy? Is that you?" His voice asked.

xXx

"Cindy, are you serious?"

"Of course I am Jimmy, you can't avoid this forever."

"But I'm too young for this!"

"Jimmy, you're eighteen, you're more than ready."

"But if I screw up, we're both screwed!"

"You won't screw up."

"You say that now but . . ."

"Come on Jimmy, I really want to do this."

"But- but!"

"No buts Jimmy! We're doing this!"

"But I'm not ready!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! I've never done this before."

"Really? Never."

"Don't judge."

"It's a bit too late for that."

"Shut up."

"I can think of a few way you could do that."

"_Not _the time Cindy."

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

"So I don't have to do it?"

"Neutron! You have to do it!"

"Dammit."

"I'm going to be with you the whole time Jimmy, I'll guide you on what to do and what not to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Neutron, I will. Now let's do this!"

"But you said it could wait until evening!"

"I change my mind; we have to do this now."

"But it's not even noon!"

"So?"

"We can't have dinner with your parents at noon!"

"Damn you're right."

"I always am."

"Shut up."

xXx

Cindy smiled, she replayed Jimmy's voice in her mind, it sounded like he was on the right side, "Yeah Jimmy it's me. Do you know which room you're in?" She asked, walking alongside the right side of the hall.

"Nope." E replied helpfully.

She sighed, "Fine then keep talking." She commanded, listening for his voice.

"Okay, how did you get here?" He asked. Cindy determined his voice to be coming from near the back.

"Oh I borrowed the motorcycle." She said, waiting for him to respond.

"The _motorcycle! _Cindy, do you realize how dangerous that could have been? It's just a prototype! It's highly unstable and has the capability to blow at any given moment! Not to mention the painting system, it ahs a tendency to paint everything in the room! It also ejects the rider randomly!" He ranted angrily. Cindy listened to his voice carefully and ran towards the back of the hall. She listened to each door as he continued to rant about the dangers of the motorcycle when she finally heard his voice coming crystal clear from one of the doors.

"Aha!" She cried.

"What did you find it?" He asked.

She took out a bobby pin from her hair and slid it into the lock, "Yeah I think so." She said, picking the lock. The lock clicked open and she stepped into the room. She looked around; it was quite small with a huge monitor mounted on the wall.

Next to the monitor were a couple of posters showing some science methodologies and medical information. There was a desk pushed up against the other side with papers scattered all over it. The lighting was very dim in one corner of the room and in the corner opposite from it the light kept flickering on and off.

The room was a dump.

And plus, Jimmy was nowhere in sight, "Uh Jimmy I don't this is it." She called out.

"Of course it's not." A voice said from behind.

She whirled around and came face to face with a smirking face.

"Eustace."

* * *

**Yes, I did just leave a cliffhanger. What'choo gon' do 'bout it? R&R? Please?**


	3. Sorry

**Alright so I gotta tell you guys something. I'm taking a break from FanFiction. I know, I'm sorry but I can't deal with it right now. I just have a lot going with myself and school and I can't write. There's just too many emotions and other things. Maybe in the summer I'll try to write again or over break but there's no possible way for me to write right now. I just can't do this right now. I have somethings to figure out and some shit to get through. I'm sorry but I'll hope you'll understand. I'll still be reading and following but I just can't write. I'm really sorry, I love you guys all to death and I want to thank you for everything you've done but I just can't deal with this right now. I really am sorry. If you wanna PM me, go ahead but it might take a few days or weeks to reply. **

**Rya**


End file.
